rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Elbas Thrice-Damned
Elbas the Thrice-Damned Male Human Chaotic Neutral Warlock 5 Age: 26 Size: M (5’ 11”, 185 lbs) Appearance: Pale skin, dark hair with a streak of silver. Elbas generally dresses as a warrior for hire, in order to deflect suspicion from his real identity. Wears a breastplate and a Greatsword, in addition to his silver mace; Elbas has no skill with a Greatsword, and never uses it except as a prop. Personality: Elbas has a deep desire to do good, but he no longer really believes he is capable of it. He has recently discovered a cruel streak in himself, which he does not like; in order to try to deal with this, he has a tendancy to drink to excess, and cause fights. His goal in this is not to hurt others, but to be hurt himself, as punnishment for his percieved sins. ABILITY SCORES STR: 10 :0 strength modifier, maximum load 100 lbs, light load 33, medium 66 DEX: 14 :2 Dexterity modifier CON: 10 :0 Constitution modifier INT: 16 :3 Intelligence modifier WIS: 10 :0 Wisdom modifier CHA: 17 :3 Charisma modifier SAVING THROWS :Fort: 1 = 1 (base) + 0 (mod) :Ref: 3 = 1 (base) + 2 (mod) :Will: 4 = 4 (base) + 0 (mod) Hit Points: 16/24 Armor Class: :17 = 10 + 5 (Breastplate) + 2 (Dex) ::Flat Footed: 15 ::Armor Check: -4 ::Touch AC: 12 AC Notes: :Entropic Warding = Concealment: 20% miss chance for ranged weapons. :Damage Reduction 1/Cold Iron Initiative: 2 (DEX) Basic Attack Bonus: 3 :Melee: 3 = 3 (BAB) + 0 (STR) :Ranged: 5 = 3 (BAB) + 2 (DEX) Weapons: :Eldritch Blast/ ::+5 to hit ::3d6 Damage / X2 Critical ::60' Range :::Notes: ::::Ranged Touch Attack ::::Spell like ability used at will :Masterwork Alchemical Silver Heavy Mace: ::+4 to hit ::1d8-1 Damage / X2 Critical ::1 handed crushing weapon :::Notes: ::::Alchemical Silver reduces damage by 1. ::::"For Undead" :Greatsword: ::-1 to hit ::2d6 Damage / 19-20 X2 Critical ::2 handed slashing weapon :::Notes: ::::Does not have proficiency for this weapon. COMBAT NOTES Prefers to use Eldritch Blast from a distance. Will first use Baleful Utterance on enemy weapons to deny attacks of opportunity (AoO) and reduce their threat, but will continue With Eldritch Blast, using mace for AoO. Trained Skills :Animal Empathy (Special; from invocation): 8 = 3 (Cha) + 5 (Warlock Level) :Appraise (Special; from Familiar): 6 = 3 (Int) + 3 (Familiar) :Concentration: 8 = 8 (Ranks) + 0 (Con) :Diplomacy: 7 = 4 (Ranks) + 3 (Cha) :Disguise: 9 = 6 (Ranks) + 3 (Cha) :Intimidate: 5 = 2 (Ranks) + 3 (Cha) :Knowledge (Arcana): 7 = 4 (Ranks) + 3 (Int) :Knowledge (Religion): 7 = 4 (Ranks) + 3 (Int) :Knowledge (The Planes): 5 = 2 (Ranks) + 3 (Int) :Listen (Special; Alertness familiar): 2 = 2 (Familiar) :Spellcraft: 9 = 6 (Ranks) + 3 (Int) :Spot (Special; Alertness familiar): 2 = 2 (Familiar) :Use Magic Device: 11 = 8 (Ranks) + 3 (Cha) :Languages: ::Common ::Abyssal ::Celestial ::Infernal Feats :Battle Caster ::Use Medium armor with no spell failure ::Complete Arcane, Page 75 :Armor Proficiency (Medium) ::Use Medium armor without penalty to hit ::Player's Handbook, Page 89 :Obtain Familiar ::Allows arcane magic users to obtain a familiar. ::Complete Arcane, Page 81 Special Abilities :Racial Traits: ::Quick to Master ::Skilled ::Favored Class: Any :Class Features: ::Eldrich Blast ability ::Invocations (Lesser, 3) ::Detect Magic as a spell-like ability ::Damage Resistance 1/Cold Iron ::Decieve Item (Take a 10 on Use Magic Device checks, no matter what conditions) Invocations Baleful Utterance :Complete Arcane, Page 134 :Least, 2nd level equivalent :As Shatter spell, but uses Dark Speech for effect :If target is held or worn, creature makes a Fortitude save or is Dazed for 1 round, Deafened for 1 minute. :Sonic effect, Will save negates (DC 15) Entropic Warding :Complete Arcane, Page 134 :Least, 2nd level equivalent :effects of Entropic Shield and Pass Without Trace, self-only. :Duration: 24 hours Call of the Beast :Complete Mage, Page 123 :Speak With Animals as spell :Wild Empathy as a druid of Warlock's level :Duration: 24 hours Equipment :Breastplate :Masterwork Alchemical Silver Heavy Mace :Greatsword :Belt Pouch (2) :Oil of Bless Weapon (1) :Holy Water Vial (3) :Everburning Torch (7) :Expensive non-magical amulet key thing :671 Gold Pieces Familiar Cresil the Raven ::Stats: :::Tiny Animal :::Hit Dice: 5 (12 hp, ½ master) :::Initiative: +2 :::Speed: 10 ft, fly 40 ft (average) :::Armor Class: 16 (+2 size, +2 Dex, +2 Natural), Touch 14, flat-footed 14 :::Base Attack/Grapple: +2/-11 :::Attack: Claws +4 melee (1d2-5) :::Full Attck: Claws +4 melee (1d2-5) :::Space/Reach: 2½ ft/0 ft :::Special Attacks: - :::Special Qualities: Low-Light Vision, Share Spells, Empathetic Link, :::Deliver Touch Spells, Speaks Abyssal (su) :::Saves: Fort +2, Ref +4, Will +5 :::Abilities: Str 1, Dex 15, Con 10, Int 7, Wis 14, Cha 6 :::Skills: Listen +5, Spot +7 :::Feats: Weapon Finesse, Alertness, Improved Evasion History prior to the adventures... As a child, Elbas wanted more than anything to join the priesthood. He became an acolyte of his church, and was actually well on his way to becoming a Cleric, and had even mastered the beginnings of 1st level spells, when an event happened that changed his life forever. As an acolyte, his behavior was beyond reproach. His faith and devotion were pure and perfect. He was quite gifted in his studies, and it appeared that the favor of the gods was upon him. He was, to put it simply, on his way to sainthood, and the gods, and the elders of his church, had nothing but favor for the boy. He had an uncle, however, who was not so pure… Elbas’s Uncle, Malovan, was a student of the darker arts. Everyone in the town, including Elbas and his sister, thought he was simply a mage. He taught Elbas and his half sister, Veronica, the Infernal and Abyssal languages, and took them as ‘apprentices’ in magic, teaching them arcane knowledge, spellcraft, and the art of using magical devices. Elbas was unsure of all of this, as he believed that the clerical arts were his way, but his sister was eager to learn, and trusting that his uncle could have no desire to harm him, Elbas continued with the lessons. Malovan however was secretly a evil Warlock with connections with powerful demons. Elbas’s purity, and the favor of Elbas’s gods, gave a measure of protection to him, however, so no matter what his motives, Malovan could not harm him. Veronica, however, had no such protection. One day, Malovan summoned a demon, and bid it to possess Veronica. Veronica became ill, and nothing the local healers could do would make her better. Elbas believed that the priests of the church could help her; but not even their powerful prayers made her better. In truth, Elbas was probably one of the most powerful clerics among them, as his village was really quite small. The demon’s power continued to be stronger than theirs, but eventually, they determined that she was possessed, and took her away for treatment. Elbas trusted them at first, but Malovan would constantly hint that the priests meant her harm. Whenever Elbas tried to visit her, the priests would not allow it, as they believed that the demons inside her could harm him, or that the sight of her would be more than he could handle. One night, Malovan offered to help Elbas sneak into the temple to see his sister. In the darkest of night, Malovan summoned invocations that made the darkness still deeper, protecting them from discovery. Elbas snuck in a window which had been (fortunately) left unlocked, and approached his sister. That night, the priests were attempting an exorcism, which went badly; all Elbas saw, however, was his sister thrashing in agony as the priests stood in a circle around her chanting. Upset, with his faith in the goodness of his religion shattered, he returned to his uncle, and asked for help to free her. This help Malovan was glad to give him. While returning to his house, Malovan used his invocations to convince the now susceptible Elbas of the evil of his church, and the necessity of taking drastic measures to save his sister. Once home, Malovan revealed to Elbas the secret rites and rituals that would allow him to bargain away part of his soul, making him into a Warlock. Elbas was then allowed to make his own decision, as the rituals would only work, and his soul could only be claimed, if he willingly partook of the ceremonies. Elbas loved his sister very much, and in his confusion, he asked a powerful Demon for the power to free his sister. In exchange for part of his soul, the Demon agreed to give him the power to enter the temple, a word of Dark Speech that would shatter anything in his path (Baleful Utterance invocation). The demon also offered him the ability to strike at his enemies (Eldritch Blast). Elbas loved his sister very much, and he accepted these ‘gifts.’ That night, Elbas returned to the temple. As he approached the doors, he uttered the syllable he had been taught, and they burst into splinters before him. As he walked inside, he repeated the syllable, causing all of the plate glass windows to shatter, and the priests assembled around his sister to come running to investigate the cause of the disturbance. The first, his mentor, held forth his holy symbol, which Elbas Shattered, before he slayed the priest with his Eldritch Blast. As the other priests cringed back in fear from the power and destruction their cherished student was causing, he killed them all, and approached the room with his sister. The demon inhabiting his sister was at this point mostly in control, and laughed at him as he entered the room. Seeing the blood on his face, and sensing the power within him, it assumed he was firmly in the control of its master, and it offered him his sister’s body in a profane act of incestual obscenity. At this point, he realized what must have happened to his sister, and the priests had been doing to her. Looking into his sister’s eyes for a second he could hear her begging for release from this torment. He loosed his Eldritch Blast on his sister, killing her, and sending the demon back to the lower planes where it originated. After this, he collapsed on the floor in tears, and begged his gods for forgiveness, but he did not feel their hand upon him again. He realized that he had lost every prayer he had had before, even the ability to cure the most minor wounds, and understood that the gods had turned their backs on him for what he had done. He immediately sensed that the destruction of the church, the betrayal of the clerics, the slaying of his innocent sister, and giving away part of his soul to the lower hells were sins for which there could be no redemption. Elbas decided then and there that he would not allow the demons which had taken so much of his life away to get the rest of him so cheaply. He took the blessed ceremonial dagger used ritually by his old teacher, and the masterwork alchemical silver heavy mace that had been passed down to the heads of this church. Elbas looked once more at the temple he had desecrated, then returned to his uncle. Malovan welcomed him back, as he saw his young apprentice was bathed in the blood of so many innocents. Malovan believed that his corruption was complete. Elbas pretended to be grateful, and approached Malovan, arms out as though wishing to embrace him as a father; however, when Malovan put his arms around Elbas, Elbas stuck the blessed blade of his old church in between Malovan’s ribs. As Malovan stepped back, in shock and pain, Elbas struck him with an Eldrich Blast. Malovan could do nothing but lie on the floor in pain, slowly dying, as Elbas set fire to his library, to his furniture, to his home. Malovan screamed for mercy as Elbas took what money his uncle had, and left his hovel to burn. That night, Elbas left his village, with a cloak pulled low over his face to hide his shame. He knew his actions damned him in the eyes of the church, his guilt damned him in his own eyes, and in the eyes of the society he used to belong to, and his ambitions and betrayal damned him in the eyes of Hell. With nowhere to go, and no one to turn to, he left to try and find a way on his own, a peace of his own, a place of his own, and to try to find a way to get back at Hell for the way, the peace, and the place that was taken from him. As Elbas left the village, he found that he had gained a new power in the night; he no longer left tracks, and he was constantly covered by shifting, swirling entropic energies which he could bring about or dissipate at will. Fearing that he was probably being traced for the murders he left behind him, he stopped only briefly at the closest medium-sized town to buy a sword and suit of armor to supplement his disguise as a traveling warrior. He chose a breastplate, because in his training to be a cleric, he had long experience with that type of armor, but nothing heavier. He chose a greatsword, because he believed this would mark him as being a warrior, and not a priest or arcane spellcaster. Upon reaching (whatever city we started in) he stopped to buy supplies he thought would be effective against demons; holy water, oil of bless weapon, and of course cure light wounds for his inevitable injuries. He then plans to take a ship across the ocean/sea/whatever is there to find a new place from which to research a way to kill demons and wait for whatever pursuit might be out there to die down…